


The White Wolf and The Government

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve's momma bear side returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve has realized somethings over the few times the government has asked for Bucky to be turned in. One thing is for certain, Bucky's time was limited. Steve was going to make sure they realized who they have get through first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The White Wolf and The Government

Steve only had one goal in mind when he decided to build a house for him and Bucky. Peace. To forget about the world and all of its issues. Seeing how greatly Bucky benefited from not having to worry about somebody hurting him made Steve confident that he made the right choice.

Along with making sure to leave the world's issue outside of their steel gates, Steve wanted to make sure that Bucky could have a steady recovery. That he had the best therapist and the best possible chance of making himself more comfortable in the world. But sometimes things got in the way.

"Bucky, are you in here?" Steve asked, knocking on his bedroom door. When he got no answer, he opened his door. Bucky wasn't on his bed. He saw that the sensory room door was open. He went inside and saw Bucky was laying in his new swing that Nat got him for his birthday. He was playing with his little keyboard that the twins got him. Harley was sleeping on the floor under him. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi." Bucky smiled at him.

"We have therapy today, remember? Can you go get dressed?"

"Bring this?" He pointed to his keyboard.

"Bud, I told you we can't bring your toys with us everywhere we go." Ever since they got the presents, Bucky has been obsessing a bit over everything. More so over the things that made music. Steve knew if Bucky had left anything behind at a location, he'll be upset more than anything. "If we bring it, we lose it. It stays here, it's safe. Okay?" Bucky frowned but nodded. He got out of his swing fort, as he called it, and went to get dressed.

Steve went in his room to get dressed, when he went back to Bucky's bedroom; he wasn't there. But he could hear the tv downstairs. He quickly went down and saw Bucky was rocking himself on the couch.

"You ready to go?"

"Have snack?"

"Yeah." Steve went in the kitchen and poured a bag of goldfish crackers. He also got Chase's toy from the freezer. "Okay, let's get going." He gave Chase his frozen peanut butter toy then they left.

Once they arrived to the therapy center, they had to wait because Dr. Simon was in a meeting with someone. Bucky didn't mind, he just sat on the floor, squeezing his muscles and eating his crackers. Steve occupied himself by reading a magazine.

"Mr. Rogers and Bucky?" Dr. Simon asked, opening the door to the lobby.

"We're here." Steve said putting the magazine away.

"I'm sorry about the wait. This is Stephanie, she will be shadowing me this week." Dr. Simon motioned to a young lady about college age.

"No problem, nice to meet you.." They went to his office. Bucky found his favorite toy to fidget with and sat by Steve on the couch.

"I hope everything has been well since our last visit. First off, let me say happy belated birthday Bucky."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Mr. Rogers, are there any concerning behaviors arising?"

"He's obsessing over his toys. But I wouldn't say it's concerning, because he's been doing this for months now."

"He's overly focused on something and nothing else can distract him, is that what you are referring to?"

"Yeah, but when I notice it he's mainly in his sensory room or he's sensory seeking. Like today he's been playing with his little keyboard pretty much all morning."

"Oh, what would you say is his obsessions?"

"Music for one. Um, that's really it."

"No tv shows or devices?"

"He likes Paw Patrol, Blue's Clues and most recently Moana. But what is the difference between him liking a show versus him obsessing?"

"If he's obsessing over a show or a movie, he does not want anything or anyone to change the channel. His focus and only his focus can be on what he wants."

"Oh. But like I said it's not concerning because I usually leave him to his obsessions until we have to do something."

"And that's a good thing to do. Something that keeps his focus is good. How is journaling going?"

"Um," The thing about the journal was it was working, but it wasn't going how he expected. "We're having a slight issue with the journal. More so regarding Winter and James."

"Do explain."

"James doesn't want to talk about anything that happened. I try not to push him to answer the questions I write down but he's not doing it. And Winter isn't doing it because he said doesn't understand the emotions."

"Okay, Winter may need more guidance so we'll spend a session on figuring out how to make this easier on him. As for James, why doesn't he want to talk to about it?"

"James?" Steve looked at him. Bucky stopped fidgeting with the bunny then looked at Steve. "Can we talk?" Bucky flinched then sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's my choice."

"James, it's good that you recognize that but we have to start poking your past so you can start to feel more comfortable." Dr. Simon said.

"I'm fine."

"You are fine with being comfortable where you are right now. But we want you to be more comfortable with coping with your trauma. We believe that you will be happier."

"You don't think I'm happy?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't." James frowned at Dr. Simon then looked at Steve.

"And you agree with that?"

"James, you alone, have woken up twice this month from screaming in your sleep. You don't hear me when I am shaking you awake then I have to console Bucky because he's terrified of something he doesn't understand. Like the other night, he asked why did he kill me?" Steve didn't mean to make that sound as harsh as it did, but James had to understand that this was more than making him better than he was now. "Nobody is trying to force this on you but you can't keep pushing this trauma away like it's going to disappear."

James frowned then gripped the bunny he was holding. "Can we talk about this at home?"

"Of course." Steve smiled sadly at him. James flinched. Bucky looked at Steve then laid on his lap.

"Bucky, how is the journaling going?" Dr. Simon asked.

"Okay."

"He's doing okay with it. Some questions he won't answer if I ask about certain things or people."

"If I ask about those questions now, how will he react?"

"He'll get upset, but not to the extent of a meltdown."

"Okay, I will call you one day next week to ask about them and sort of gauge his reaction." Dr. Simon said then noticed Bucky began humming and chewing on his wrist.

"He's very stimmy today."

"He has been for a few days."

"Any changes?"

"Nothing serious. We have been working on school more but nothing dramatic."

"Just more school work then. I can see how that would make him a bit uneasy."

"Um, excuse me," asked Stephanie who Steve honestly forgot was in the room. "Is he in any way autistic?"

"No, why do you ask?" Steve asked.

"Because I noticed he flaps his hands, he fidgets and you spoke earlier about obsessions. All traits I learned are a sign of autism."

"Stephanie, I appreciate that you are observing him. But Bucky isn't autistic. He just has stims." Then Dr. Simon realized Steve had gone a bit red. "Are you alright Mr. Rogers?"

"I'm sorry, it's just back then if someone was thought to have a mental illness, they were put in an asylum. I know things are more accepted nowadays but the things I saw back then sticks with me."

"I understand and I don't think Bucky has to worry about that." But unfortunately, the more Steve thought about it. The government was after Bucky. And once they got him, there was no doubt Bucky's options of freedom were going to be very limited. 

Steve felt a tap on his chest, he looked down at Bucky who signed all done. "Yeah, we can go home. Thank you for today, I will be calling you sometime next week once we start the journal again." Dr. Simon nodded. Bucky said goodbye to them and they left.

Once they arrived home, Bucky slept on his rocking chair while Steve tried to watch tv. He had too many thoughts about everything. Bucky wasn't crazy but that didn't mean the half of the world thought the opposite. They would rather kill Bucky than listen to his story.

" _Mr. Rogers, pardon my interruption, but you have a visitor at the gates._ " Friday said. Steve frowned, he wasn't expecting anybody today.

"Can you tell who it is?"

" _He will not speak to me until he speaks to you_ _._ "

"Patch him through intercom." Steve frowned then got up. He got up and pushed the call button. "Who is this?"

"Captain Rogers, we need to speak." Steve didn't remember that voice.

"Who are you?"

"Everett Ross of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre." That sounded official.

"Friday, is he legit?"

" _Yes, Captain._ " Steve frowned again then looked at Bucky, still asleep.

"I am going to let you in. Do not knock on my door or ring the doorbell." Steve pushed the button to open the gate. He went in the living room and picked up Bucky.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep, everything is okay." Steve carried him upstairs. He decided to let Bucky sleep in his bed so he can be further away from any noise. Then there was a knock on the door, the dogs began barking. Bucky startled awake. This was exactly why he didn't want them to make any noise. "Go back to sleep." Bucky was too awake now. Steve sighed. He turned the tv onto Moana and had Friday play a white noise just in case he did go back to sleep.

He went downstairs and opened the door and found a man, short with salt hair standing with two tall man. "Captain Rogers, I am Everett Ross. I want to speak with you about somethings." He looked down at the two dogs. "Can you get your mutts?"

"I should let my mutts attack you. Sit on the couch. Harley, Chase upstairs." Steve went upstairs with the dogs. He brought them in his room with Bucky.

"Mommy here?"

"Nobody important is here. Listen to me, stay up here until I come get you. Okay?" Bucky nodded. Steve kissed his head then closed the door locking it. He went downstairs to met Everett.

"Not going to offer us a drink?"

"You're not necessarily welcome here, I'm tolerating you here on my property. What do you want?"

"To get to the point, you are harbouring an internationally wanted criminal. We have let somethings slide but we can no longer push things under the rug. You will hand over James Buchanan Barnes. Now."

"Over my dead body and soul."

"Captain, you are forgetting that this man has worked for an organization that killed millions and he has personally killed important people over fifty years."

"I'm assuming that the term brainwashed isn't something you know?"

"Captain-"

"No, listen, Bucky is not hurting anyone. He's been doing so well with therapy and recovering for the past two years."

"But the incident last year?"

"Did you not read the report that said that the doctor had drugged him?" Everett frowned then shook his head. "So you wouldn't know that whole ordeal of him acting the way he did was because he was drugged. You also wouldn't know that Bucky was healed from the words of Hydra. He hasn't relapsed in months."

"The winter soldier still needs to answer for his crimes."

"There is nothing for him to answer. You do not know anything. Even if you did, you will not listen to what he has to say. And let's say everything you assume about him is true, then what?"

"He will be dealt with accordingly."

"How?" Everett sighed and put his hands behind his back. "You are going to kill him for something he had no control over."

"There are no other options for people like him."

"The government is more willing to keep serial killers alive for years than kill someone who did not have a choice."

"They all end up in the same place in the end." At that moment, it took every ounce of willpower to not strangle this man. Steve was willing to go to federal prison for killing a government official. He really should have had Nat and Sam here.

"Everett Ross, I will say this once. Even think about taking Bucky and I will tear the government apart with my bare hands."

"We will come back for him."

"Get off my property." And with that, Ross and his two men were gone. Steve took a few meditative breaths before going upstairs to check on Bucky. He was watching Moana and rubbing Harley's head. "You okay?" Bucky nodded then looked at him and tilted his head.

"Daddy okay?"

"Sort of."

"Daddy hug?"

"I could use a hug right now." Bucky scrambled out his blankets and hugged Steve. Steve sighed deeply, this was helping but he still needed to take his anger out on something. "Do you want to go get a snack?" Bucky nodded. Steve picked him up and went downstairs. He sat Bucky at the kitchen table and got him plums with crackers. "Can you stay here while I go to the weight room?" Bucky looked at him. Steve rubbed his head then went in the weight room.

" _Mr. Rogers, agent Romanoff is asking for entry."_

"Alright." Bless Nat for having perfect timing. Steve put up a punching bag then began punching. He heard the door open and the dogs barking.

"Hey, sweetheart. Where's daddy?" Nat asked. After a minute, Nat and Bucky came in the weight room. "I'm not even going to ask if you're okay."

"Please don't."

"Sweet boy, why don't you let the adults talk and go sit in the living room?"

Bucky looked at her then at Steve who nodded. "Kay." Bucky left the room and Nat closed the door.

"Where's Sam?" Steve asked.

"On a mission with Rumlow and the twins. Who came here?"

"Everett Ross."

"Figures, he's been lingering around the facility for a few days. Let me guess, he wants Bucky."

"Yes, what they are going to do him isn't fair. They have no right to assume that he's at fault for everything without knowing the full story. They wouldn't go around throwing their own soldiers in jail for being held captive. What right do they have to automatically sentence him to death?"

"Steve, their main goal right now is to bring the soldier down because he was associated with a terrorist organization. Whatever intelligence he may have is not their goal. They see that he's been walking around freely for too long."

Steve punched the bag with all his strength causing it to fly off the hook and hit the cushioned wall with some sand spilling out. "They are going to kill him Natasha, without question."

"You know we won't let that happen. Tony can find the best lawyers. We are all a witness to his recovery and the Wakanda family has more than enough evidence to prove that Winter is not feral. You know how protective Okoye and Shuri is over him." Steve sat on the bench, running a hand through his sweaty hair then looked at her.

"All I ever wanted was for him to be comfortable with wherever we chose to settle down at. But now it looks like he won't even be safe here."

"Don't do something irrational, Steve. Bucky will get through this and we will clear his name."

"What will you do if I do something irrational?"

"Depends on what you do. Right now, we are going to do what we can to keep them off of your back for a few weeks. But please know that everything will be fine."

"I'm trying."

"Okay, can you go clean yourself up? Do you want me to clean the sand?"

"No, Bucky will stim in it once he finds it." Nat patted his back. Steve got up and took a shower. He went in the living room to find Bucky and Nat cuddled on the couch. "Can I join you?" Bucky looked at him then made grabby hands. Steve sat next to him and rubbed his head.

They stayed like that for a few hours. Natasha went back to the facility. Steve, on the other hand, was very conflicted about what could happen in the next months.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Burning."

"Burning?" Then Steve realized that his stir-fry was burning. "Oh no." He quickly turned the burner off and moved the pan off to the side. Steve ran a hand through his hair, extremely frustrated now.

"Steve, let's talk." James said.

"I'm fine James."

"No you're not. We have to talk." Steve sat at the table. "If this is about what happened at therapy today then I understand why you're upset."

"James."

"No, Steve, I'm trying to get better but I'm just afraid that you'll see that I'm not getting better because I'm not talking about it. I don't think I'm comfortable with being scared but if that's how you guys see it then I'll change. I'll try to be better."

"James, we want to be better at your pace. No one is rushing you."

"But what happens if I fall into depression or something worse? Then you'll have no choice to send me away to the crazy place."

"Wait a minute, stop. No one ever said that if you got worse that they'll send you away. If you start to fall then we'll reevaluate as to where things slipped. James, the journal is just to figure how you feel about what happened to you. We know that it's uncomfortable for you but we can't just let this sit too much longer or else you will become numb. Remember what I told you?"

"That I've been screaming in my sleep?" Steve nodded. "I don't remember."

"Because someone else wakes up. It's your voice that calls out but when you wake it, it's either Bucky or Winter. James, the sooner we can try to move on from Hydra the sooner you'll be more okay in society."

"I guess I'm a mess you have to deal with."

"That's fine, I love my messy family." Steve kissed his head. As for dinner, the stir-fry wasn't burned too badly. The vegetables were a little charred. But Bucky never ate them anyway. Steve noticed James flinch then he heard aggravated humming. He looked at Bucky who was getting himself riled up. Bucky chewed on his wrist. "What is the problem bud?"

"Hurts. Hurts." He almost hit his head.

"Okay, I think you're just hungry. If it's still hurting after you finish your shower, I'll give you medicine." Bucky nodded. Steve fixed him a bowl. But Steve himself didn't eat much. Aggravation was chewing him out tonight. Bucky scooted his bowl over to Steve. "Do you want more?" Bucky shook his head. "You want me to eat the little corner you've left?" He nodded.

This was the same way as it was for the funeral. Bucky would stop eating because he knew Steve was upset. "I'll finish eating and I want you to finish eating." Bucky stared at him as Steve ate. If he did this to anyone else, it would have been weird but to Steve it was just his way of making sure he was okay.

After Bucky was satisfied that Steve had eaten, they went upstairs. Bucky's head was still hurting a bit so Steve gave him ibuprofen along with his medicine. After Bucky was in bed, Steve sat in his own room deep in thought.

Everything was starting to come down so quickly. And the more he thought about it, Bucky was only given months to live if things couldn't be resolved. If it came to that, Steve wouldn't be able to control himself. He thought about what could happen if things suddenly went bad. Plans included moving out of the states without telling anyone. It would be a last minute decision but Steve was not going to lose Bucky and the life he wants for them. The threat of losing the title Captain America was nothing. Losing his kid, husband and guard dog that was Winter was going to kill him.

Being a father, husband and handler was always his first priority and he will never let the government tear them apart. And no one was going to stop him, not even the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a quick question. Since TFAWS is now out is posting on Fridays still okay or do you want me to move it to Saturday or Sunday?
> 
> Also note that my series has no connection to the story line of TFAWS. Plus I will not spoil anything nor will I tolerate spoilers on this page.
> 
> The only thing I will say about the first episode is it is everything everyone wants and needs. And Bucky, my poor sweet assassin baby, it's going to be okay.


End file.
